Light In The Dark
by Reku14
Summary: The Light floated through a sea of black. Dim, but It knows It serves a purpose. Otherwise It wouldn't remember those green eyes.
1. The Light

I got this idea randomly today in Calculas. I just had to write this.

Black. An endless sea of it. Thick and cold it was void of life. Except for one ray of Light. It was once beautiful and full of life, its sight alone too much to look at. It held the strength of one hundred suns, but now it was dim like a faraway star in the night sky. It was fading, but there was life in this Light that still held on.

There were few things that this Light still knew. One, It did not belong here, of that It was sure. Two It had a greater purpose something It had to do. Three, It knew green eyes. The green eyes were what the Light held onto. It knew that the eyes were important, the most important. This is why the Light would not go out and blend with the sea of black. Sometimes the Light would see the green eyes with a certain emotion. They could be happy and sparkling then cold and hurt. The Light thrived when they sparkled. This is what the Light did, floated through the black sea coveting those beautiful green eyes for what seemed like forever.

Then a ripple disturbed the black sea. A sound. A voice.

"Cas!" Instantly the Light knew this voice connected to the green eyes.

"Cas you son of a bitch I know you can hear me!" The green eyes continued. The eyes had a name. D…De-…Dean! Dean Winchester! The Light must be Cas, no, he was Castiel. Dean had given him a 'nickname'. Then he knew. He had to get to Dean. Saving Dean was the most important thing to him. His Light grew and expanded filling the sea and fighting it off. The black sea fought against him trying to get its grip back onto the Light. If the Light got too strong that would be the end of the sea. But Castiel fought. He would always fight for Dean. He would never give up. He had to, no, needed to save Dean. No matter what.

Review?

\/


	2. Game Plan

Dean knew his plan was stupid, reckless actually. But he was out of options. They were still in New Jersey. He left Sam sleeping at the motel they crashed at. He didn't want to leave Sam alone right now, not after what happened but he has to. Dean doesn't think as he drives towards the coast and the incoming tropical storm. His mind turned off as soon as he left the hospital. Now he had a plan. Most of the items he needed were easy to come by. Now all he needs is an act of God.

Dean pulled the beat up car to the pier vaguely wishing he had his baby back before opening the door. Rain and wind assault him from all sides. He opens the trunk pulling out several metal poles. Lightning strikes not too far away and Dean cringed remembering when he almost died from electrocution. He shakes it off and jogs down to the beach quickly placing all of the poles in the sand. Just as he was turning around lightening stuck and he flew backwards. He landed hard on his back and just lay there in the sand letting the rain soak him as he held back his tears. This was stupid he'd been shocked before. No chick flick moments, he told himself getting up. He looked towards the poles. Bingo.

Two hours later he was in an old shed. His phone buzzed for the fifth time but he had to ignore it. Sam didn't need to worry about what he was doing. He crushed the crystal and the air rippled.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now."

"Death." Dean said turning around. Death gave him a scrutinizing look before glancing around.

"And you didn't even bring me food. I'm disappointed, Dean." Dean squared his shoulders looking Death in the eye.

"Look I didn't wanna call you here either but I'm out of options. You know the Leviathans. I just need to know how to bring them down. That's all. I swear I'll never bother you again." He quickly spoke.

"Why should I help you? Every chance I have given you, you have failed." Death drawled. Dean looked at the ground before speaking.

"Because if you didn't want to help you would have just killed me. I'm guessing you like your job. You like the humans or you wouldn't have helped in the first place." Dean replied. Death nodded and walked toward Dean. He lifted his cane and slid the black part off to reveal a sword. He was right in front of Dean's face.

" Listen. Very. Carefully. You take this sword. You find the leader of the Leviathans. Then you will pierce him through his stomach and up into its chest straight through the heart. Then you must behead it." Death instructed. Dean gulped and nodded slowly.

"Okay. Now I just need to find Dick and-" Death cut him off.

"Do you honestly think that show boy is their leader? Come now, Dean, you know that isn't true. He's nothing like the first Leviathan you talked to."

"Cas…" Dean whispered. He knew it was true…he had that feeling but he hadn't wanted to believe it…

"Bingo. Now run along. I do not like to be without my cane." Death said as he turned to leave.

"Wait. Where will I find him?" Dean asked. Death stopped without turning around.

"He's been waiting for you. He thinks that after your recent tragedy you will feel nostalgic. Go to Mr. Singer's house." And with that he disappeared.

"Damnit!" Dean cursed. His phone began buzzing again and this time he answered it.

"Sammy."

"Dean! Where the hell have you been? Why are you ignoring me? What the hell is going on!" Sam questioned on the other end of the line.

"Talking with Death. He gave us a battle plan to destroy these sons of bitches once and for all. I'll be back at the motel in forty five minutes. I'll tell you more then." He said and hung up the phone. He brought his hand down over his face trying to gather himself together before he went out to the car and drove back to the motel.

As soon as he pulled up Sam was out of the door and in his face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Dean! Talking with Death! I'm surprised you're not dead!" Sam yelled at him. Dean shoved him out of the way and walked into the room with Sam hot on his heels.

"Well so am I. But it had to be done." He lifted up the cane he was holding and tossed it to Sam.

"Isn't this…Death's?" Sam asked confused. Dean nodded and grabbed a beer.

"Take the bottom off. It's a sword. He told me to go to the lead Leviathan and pierce it in the stomach and into its heart then cut his head off." Dean replied. "And it's not Dick. It's Cas…he's at Bobby's…" He finished. Sam winced at the mention of the man's name but nodded.

"I'm not going to let you get drunk before you do this Dean. I need you at one hundred percent not hung-over. We'll try to sleep tonight and in the morning we're heading out." Sam told him. Dean rolled his eyes getting up for another beer. "I threw the rest of the beers out. I'm serious Dean."

"What the fuck Sam? A guy can't relax before he goes and kills his best friend?" Dean shouted.

"We all know he means more to you than that Dean. I'm not stupid. I've seen the way you look at each other. Don't even bother denying it. Go to sleep." Sam ordered before going to shower. Dean grumbled to himself. He wasn't going to sleep. Sleep these days was impossible. Between dreams of Hell, Cas, and now Bobby he was lucky to get an hour in. He would go with what Sam said though. For once. Not much longer after that Sam came out of the bathroom and lay down. They both knew they wouldn't sleep. They'd try though.

Review?

\/


	3. Execution

The brothers decided to get out of bed when the sun had risen. They silently packed their bags and stuck them in the front of the car. Dean was trying his damndest to stay calm but on the inside he was a wreck. His heart was beating frantically and his hands were slightly shaking. He didn't want to do this. Not another person. He can't handle losing anyone else.

They were halfway there when Dean snapped.

"Damnit Sam! Would you quit looking at me like that?" Dean shouted. Sam just gave him another kicked puppy look.

"You aren't ready for this Dean." Sam replied. Dean scoffed.

"Ready! When the hell has that ever mattered! We have a shit life Sam. Might as well embrace it."

"Look man, all I'm saying is-"

"Nothing. Just drop it." Dean interrupted and turned his eyes back onto the road. It wasn't much longer later when Sam gave him another look.

It was nearly sunset when they arrived. Dean grabbed Death's cane while Sam pulled out a contraption he made for Leviathans. It consisted of a hose and two packs filled with Borax.

"Ready?" Dean asked. Sam nodded and they slowly headed inside. Everything was charred and burned. Books lay half blasted away everywhere. Most of the house was exposed or gone.

"Come on out you son of a bitch!" Dean shouted. They heard a chuckle and looked up. There he stood on the mostly gone second floor. He was wearing a new trench coat but this one was darker more of a mix between brown and tan. The collar was splattered in blood, as was his shirt, the ends were covered in ash and soot. Sam and Dean glared at them from where they stood.

"Howdy! I was hoping you guys would come here!" He called and jumped down. The brothers backed up raising their weapons.

"Oh come now. Why don't we chat a little first? It's not very often anyone actually gets a hold on you two. Oh! Like the new coat? I realized I must have dropped the other? Have you seen it? I'd really like it back." The Leviathan spoke quickly his mouth always sliding into a psychotic smile. His voice was nothing like Cas', Dean noted. It was jumpy and uneven.

"Give him back." Sam said glaring. The Leviathan laughed madly at that.

"What? Give him back? But it's sooo much fun! He's quite feisty you know. Oh! That's right! I told you he was dead!" The Leviathan cackled. Dean glared and unsheathed the sword.

"Let him go or I swear to God I will end you." Dean growled. The Leviathan whistled mockingly and stared at the blade.

"You shouldn't play with toys over your age limit, Winchester." It said walking forward. Sam leveled his weapon at him.

"Stay back." He warned. The Leviathan laughed at him and grabbed the nozzle forcing it to spray in its face. The most that happened was it turning a light pink shade.

"I'm the lead man. You're going to have to do better than that." Then it attacked. Sam ducked quickly removing his contraption while Dean made a lunge for the Leviathan but it twisted out of the way. Sam went to tackle it but the Leviathan threw him through a wall. Dean cursed, shit was getting bad and fast.

"Cas!" He shouted. Sam wasn't getting up. FUCK. The Leviathan grabbed him by the throat lifting him into the air.

"Cas! You son of a bitch I know you can hear me!" He choked out. His vision was going black and damn he hated being so helpless. He was on the brink of consciousness when he was dropped. Dean gasped for air coughing and spitting.

"Dean?"

No. There was no way. No fucking way.

"Cas?" Dean replied looking up. It was really him. Castiel. He helped Dean up the same look of regret and worry in his eyes as before he was lost.

"Dean I am so sorry." He said his tone full of regret. Dean waved him off finally catching his breath.

"I don't care. It doesn't matter." Dean replied. Castiel nodded though he didn't seem to believe it.

"Where is Sam?" He asked. Dean looked at the wall Sam disappeared through. Sam's head popped up and he slowly made his way over.

"Castiel?" Sam asked unbelieving. Cas nodded.

"Dean. Now is your chance. You must kill me. I cannot hold the Leviathan back forever." Cas told him. Dean shook his head.

"No. You can do it. I know you can. Come on Cas don't make me lose you too…" Dean argued. He couldn't do this. No. Castiel finally took this chance to look at his surroundings.

"Bobby…" He whispered fists clenching, "Dean. Do it now. This will continue no further. I will not allow it to keep hurting people."

"Dean…I can do it…if it's too much for you." Sam offered. His eyes were filled with worry, sorrow, and regret.

"No. I'll do it." Dean replied squaring his shoulders. This would be the one thing to break him. After this he wouldn't be able to carry on. It was all over. Castiel closed his eyes and spread his arms. Tears were streaming down Dean's face as he lifted the sword.

"Cas…one last thing. I love you." He whispered. Then he stuck the sword up and through Castiel's chest. Cas' body convulsed but he made no move to defend himself. Sam turned away fighting back tears and pressing into his hand. This had to be a nightmare. Castiel fell to his knees.

"I have always loved you, Dean."

Dean swung the sword and everything exploded in white.


End file.
